Bella and Jasper cheating
by CassieNick4everTSC
Summary: What happens when Bella and Jasper are cheating? What will everyone think? What happens when Bella has a few secrets, that no one knows about? Someone is looking for Jasper. Who could it be? I need help. I've run out of ideas and I need a Beta. Help.


Rosalina's POV: Prologue:

Copper: Ok. We need to get ready for the next concert.

Just then my phone rung. Cassie Blake.

me: Hey.

Cassie: Hey, Rosalina. We need you in Chance Harbor washington now.

me: Ok. I'll be there soon.

I hung up.

Nat: Who was that?

me: I have to go. I'm sorry.

I left. I've never kept secrets from Nat before. Ever. I got in my car and drove to Washington. Cassie gave me the address to the abandon house where 23 other teens where.

Cassie was next to Nick. Adam didn't look to happy.

**Faye: Finally.**

**Nick; Hey. I'm Nick-also known as the ''guy in the window'' to Cassie.**

** Nick out his arm around her. Adam looked furious. Cassie laughed. **

**me: Ok. What are all of you doing here? What's going on?**

**Adam: We want to explain.**

**Diana: I didn't want to tell you like this, but I didn't have a choice.**

**Faye: She has a right to know.**

**me: know what?**

**Diana: Who you are.**

**me: Ok. This is getting really weird. I-**

**I bumped into Nick.**

**Adam: Hey. You don't have to be scared.**

**me: Then someone tell me what's going on.**

**Diana: Look, Rosalina. I know this is going to sound crazy but that phone call. We- I don't know how to say this. UM. We're different. You're different.**

**Faye: OMG Spit it out. You're a witch. A full blooded hundred percent witch. We all are. There. Done.**

**me: This is beyond crazy.**

**Faye: The truth works that way**

**Adam: I know how this sounds but the truth is our ancestry is part of a legacy that dates as far back as 1692.**

**me: You guys are saying I'm a witch.**

**Melissa: Like your mother and her mother.**

**Diana: It's all in here, Rosalina. Each family has a book. A journal that lays down each family line. I found mine-**

**Faye: Which explains her air superiority.**

**Melissa: The book contains thousands of spells. We've been practicing but without a full circle we can only do really lame ones.**

**Faye: Like open locked doors.**

**Nick: Or curtains,**

**Cassie: Or set cars on fire.**

**Cassie looked at Faye, who looked like she was innocent when she knew she wasn't.**

**Adam: A complete circle is 6. One from each of the 6 families. But our parents circle had 11.**

**Diana: You're the 16th. You complete the circle.**

**Melissa: Now we're whole.**

**Faye: We have more power now. **

**Diana: But there's a ritual, that will bind us, so we can control our power. **

**Me: You are seriously messed up. Get out of my way, Faye.**

**Faye: Don't pretend you don't believe us. Deep down you know it's true. **

**me: What's true is how crazy you are. **

**Adam: Hey. Take it easy. **

**Faye: She can't just waltz out of here. She'll run to her boyfriend. **

**Diana: No one can know about us-not even our families. We have to stay secret.**

**me: Fine. **

Diana: There is some stuff you need to know.

*** A few minutes later***

me: Ok. I got it.

My phone rung. Nat. Great. I ignored him.

Diana: Aren't you going to answer that?

me: No. Nat can wait until I call him back.

Cassie: If you don't then Nat will be suspicious.

I answered it.

Nat: Where are you? We have to rehearse for our concert.

My circle looked at me, making sure that I don't say anything about the club.

Me: I'm coming back now. Bye.

Bella's POV; Prologue:

Have you ever had a secret that's not your own? That wasn't an ''Oh I cheated on you with your brother/sister'' thing or '' Oh. I lied to you about my secret date'' kind of secret. No. This secret is much bigger.

I was reading my book when my phone rung.

Me: Cassie, what's up?

Cassie: I need to talk to you. You have to come over. We need you here.

You see, I've always known who I am. I'm secretly witch. The Cullen's doesn't know that.

Bella's POV: Chapter 1:

Now I'm in Chance Harbor.

I'm currently here with my circle: Cassie Blake, Diana Meade, Adam Conant, Nick and Jake Armstrong, Faye Chamberlain, Melissa Glaser Laurel, Julia, Scarlet and Kiki, Victoria, Jo Taylor, Clare Edwards, and Rosalina. I now live in Chance Harbor. The Cullen's think that I'm keeping a secret from them: But the secret isn't my own. My circle are witches.

Jasper has been calling me ever since I left. I ignored them. I secretly love Jasper, but I can't tell him about the circle-at school we are called the club. The circle and has to tell them, Diana and Cassie are the leaders of the circle. Cassie and Nick are dating. Cassie and Nick have been dating since she and Adam Conant broke up. I can tell that Adam is jealous, even though he and Diana got back together. Adam wants Cassie back.

My phone pulled me from my thoughts. Jasper is calling.

Jasper: I'm worried about you. Where are you? We want you back home.

me: I can't. I got to go.

**The beach;**

Diana: Ok. Everyone ready?

We nodded.

Cassie lifted a dagger and pointed it north, east, south and west. She pointed it at Julia:

**Earth and water, fire and air,**

**see your daughter standing there,**

**by dark of moon and light of sun,**

**As I will let it be done.**

**By challenge, trial, and sacred vow,**

**let her join the circle now,**

**flesh and sinew, blood and bone,**

**Julia now becomes our own.**

Cassie lifted a dagger and pointed it north, east, south and west. Then she pointed it at Kiki:

**Earth and water, fire and air,**

**see your daughter standing there,**

**by dark of moon and light of sun,**

**As I will let it be done.**

**By challenge, trial, and sacred vow,**

**let her join the circle now,**

**flesh and sinew, blood and bone,**

**Kiki now becomes our own.**

Cassie lifted a dagger and pointed it north, east, south and west. Then she pointed it at Rosalina:

**Earth and water, fire and air,**

**see your daughter standing there,**

**by dark of moon and light of sun,**

**As I will let it be done.**

**By challenge, trial, and sacred vow,**

**let her join the circle now,**

**flesh and sinew, blood and bone,**

**Rosalina now becomes our own.**

She pointed it at Clare.

**Earth and water, fire and air,**

**see your daughter standing there,**

**by dark of moon and light of sun,**

**As I will let it be done.**

**By challenge, trial, and sacred vow,**

**let her join the circle now,**

**flesh and sinew, blood and bone,**

**Bella Swan now becomes our own. **

**Earth and water, fire and air,**

**see your daughter standing there,**

**by dark of moon and light of sun,**

**As I will let it be done.**

**By challenge, trial, and sacred vow,**

**let her join the circle now,**

**flesh and sinew, blood and bone,**

**Clare now becomes our own.**

Diana: Now the binding spell.

Fire, earth, metal, air, water and blood. By these elements we bind the circle and follow in the steps of our ancestors who pledged themselves to fight against the forces of darkness. When evil assails us, when fear weakens us, when dissent threatens us, in the circle we will find our power. We come to this place alone, but leave bound as one. With this oath, our journey begins together. Do you accept the circle?

All: I accept.

Melanie: Welcome to the circle.

Laurel: Let's get to school.

**Chance Harbor High school: Cassie's POV:**

We got to the school and everyone stared at us. At lunch, we went to the back room.

Bella: This is the back room?

I nodded.

me: We have meetings here, without anyone hearing us.

Clare: Wow.

me: I know.

After lunch, Diana, Clare,Julia and I came in class, the outsiders were whispering.

Tina: I heard that a few new girls are in the club.

Sarah: I know.

They kept on whispering. We took our seats and everyone looked at us.

Halfway through class I got a text from Nick:_We got a problem. Portia is trying to get her way in the club and her brothers are here._

I looked at Julia, Clare and Diana. They all got the same message. We walked out of class.

Julia: Did you get the message?

We nodded. We walked out the door and to the picnic area.

The circle was already there.

Nick: Hey, Cassie.

I sat by Nick, who put his around me. I looked at Adam Conant, who looked pissed. I know that he is jealous of Nick and I being together, but I don't care. I'm with Nick and I'm happy with him.

My phone rang. _Clover._

Clover: Hey, Cassie. I haven't heard from you in a while.

me: Sorry, I've been busy hanging out with my sister, my friends and my boyfriend.

Clover: You have a boyfriend. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me, what's he like?

I motioned that i'm going somewhere

me: He's a loner. He's cold towards everyone but me. He and my sister's boyfriend hate each other. There is a love triangle between me, my boyfriend, Nick and Adam.

Clover: Wow. I'll come visit today.

I immediately started to panic. If Clover comes here, then we have to be careful.

me: Ok.

I ran back to the circle, barely able to breathe.

Nick: Cassie, you okay?

I panted and out one finger up telling my boyfriend to give me a minute so I can catch my breath. He came towards me and hugged me. I finally caught my breath.

me: Clover is visiting us today. Everyone in the club has to make sure she doesn't know about us.

Clare: Who's Clover?

me: A friend of mine. She,Beth,Miriam and I were the group at my old school. I haven't talked to her since I came here. She will be coming in today. No one in the club can use magic during her visit.

Kiki's POV:

I can't believe this. Michael is going to be PISSED OFF. I can't let him know about Sonny killing AJ. If he knew it would destroy him. It would kill him inside. I love him. But i'm keeping the worst secret ever.

I went back to Port Charles. I was in the hospital where Morgan was likely to be. He came up to me, worried.

Morgan: Kiki, what's wrong?

me: I can't keep the secret anymore. I love him.

Morgan: Kiki, if Michael found out he would be pissed. I know that you love him, but you have to keep quiet. It would destroy him if he knew. It would kill him inside. He would be devastated and pissed. He would hate us if he knew.

me: I know that Michael will be pissed. But I've kept this secret for over a month. I can't hurt him any longer.

Morgan: Kiki-

me: I know that it would destroy Michael if he knew but the guilty is killing me. I'm freaking out.

Morgan: I know that but Kiki-

me: I don't want to hurt michael. Keeping this is killing me and if Michael knew it would destroy him.

Morgan: Kiki. Behind you.

I turned around. I saw a suspicious Michael.

me: Hey, Michael.

I turned back to Morgan so quickly I was hoping that Michael was a hallucination.

My eyes got wide.

**What do you think? Will Kiki tell Michael or will she try and get away?**

**Sorry. I haven't been updating lately. Been having drama between my best friend, her boyfriend and I. She found out that I like him so now I have to talk to both of them and get it straightened out. Anyways, enjoy. **


End file.
